No Greater Love
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

"Father you have summoned me?" A worried princess asked.

Across from her, her father sat on the tatami mat sipping his warm tea.

"Be seated Hinata," he motioned her with his pale hand.

Hinata gracefully sat on the tatami mat adjusting herself to be presentable and comfortable at the same time. Waiting for her father to speak she turned her attention to the window. The sky was finally clearing up. It had been raining for days now. Returning her attention to her father before she got too comfortable she saw the seriousness within his white eyes.

"Father is there something wrong?" she asked affectionately.

"My daughter I have not been a great father to you. However over the years I have realized how much I have wronged you. I am ashamed of my actions. I summoned you here for two reasons. The first, I would like to apologize for being an ignorant fool –

"Father," she said.

"No let me finish, my daughter you have grown to be a wise and beautiful young woman. And you have both the courage and strength to defeat many powerful ninja. Hinata, I want to tell you that I am very proud of you."

Her eyes began to water, never in her right mind she ever thought her father would tell her this. For years she strived to be the best in the eyes of her father. Finally Hiashi is able to see her now. Not only for the next heir to the throne or for showing him the strength everyone thought she never had, but most of all seeing her as a daughter. His daughter. She would not ask for anything else. This is a very delicate moment that she will treasure forever in her heart.

"Father…thank you," she whispered finally shedding a tear from pure happiness.

Hiashi lifted his hand and stroked her cheek affectionately, "No, thank you."

Moving on from this touching moment Hiashi sent away the main house servants before stating his second reason for summoning her. Once again his face held a serious expression. This time it did not falter for any reason.

"My daughter you have proven yourself worthy of becoming the next clan leader. Because of this I believe it is time."

Hinata stared at him questioningly.

"You are now at the age of adulthood and I believe that it is time for you to marry."

For a few seconds her world had stopped.

"My daughter –

"…with who, father?"

"You are to wed Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan."

Through her eyes the world began to be nothing but a blur. In that moment her world had blackened out. The last thing she saw was her father's worried expression and his deep voice calling out to her before her head finally hit the hard surface of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

Onyx eyes stared out at the world beyond Ichiraku's ramen stand. Beside him were his two best friends and his older brother sitting talking enthusiastically amongst themselves. He could feel his brother staring at him while listening to the blond boy argue with the beautiful pink haired kunoichi.

"Don't think about this too much. I'm sure Hinata-san feels the same way as you," his brother said.

"Nii-san, why not you?"

"After causing so much trouble and massacring the whole clan do you really think Hiashi-san would have chosen me for his daughter?"

The older Uchiha placed his hand on the younger Uchiha's shoulder, "In time you will learn to love her."

"She's not the one I want," his sad onyx eyes lingered to the now angry pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke, trust me. Things will be better than you think."

The younger sibling growled before getting up to leave the ramen stand. His thoughts drifted just as he drifted away from the city. Heading back to the Uchiha manor he watched the life around him that seem to recover after everything had been destroyed from the invasion of Akatsuki as well as defeating Tobi. Although it had been nearly a whole year rebuilding Konoha still needed a lot of work.

The revival of his brother had actually been a blessing rather than a curse. How it happened no one knew. But that didn't matter anymore. He may have hated him since he was a child but after clearing up the misunderstanding Sasuke found it difficult to hate Itachi. Together they could revive the clan. However it will be different. This time the future Uchiha clan will not be corrupt.

On his way to his home he stopped. Not knowing what had possessed him to do what he is now doing, Sasuke let his legs bring him to the least place he wanted to be. Leaping on to a tree he jumped over the white plastered wall and jumped on another tree. Closer and closer he kept leaping until he stopped at a tree branch closest to a window that was open wide.

He jumped through the window only to be met with a kunai pressed to his throat while being held back from behind.

"…What are you doing here?" a soft voice spoke.

Sasuke put his hands up, "We need to talk…Hinata."

The heiress's eyes widen. After a few seconds she finally let him go, trusting him not to attack her.

"I suppose you already know about us," she said unhappily.

Cutting to the point Sasuke sat on the windowsill, "Don't get me wrong but I don't want to marry you."

She said nothing.

"Look I know you don't want to marry me either. Let's just make it clear to everyone that –

"I already accepted."

He stopped to look at her with surprise, "What?"

"I already accepted the terms and have decided to marry you."

"What about Naruto?"

Hurt flashed before her eyes, "I will not wait for something that will not come true. All I want is for my clan to be happy. I don't want to make anymore mistakes nor do I want to disappoint them anymore than I already have earlier in my life."

When it came down to this how was he supposed to react.

"Hinata-sama," there was a knock at her door, "Hiashi-sama would like you to come down for supper," a servant called to her just outside her room.

"I'll be down in a minute," Hinata said not averting her eyes from the avenger.

"Before you tell me anything else Uchiha-san, please think about this. Come back to me when you're ready to give me a proper answer then," she said turning her back on him.

"I must go, my father is waiting for me."

Sasuke clenched his fist watching her stare at him with her white eyes before finally jumping out of her window.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

It was silent. The dark room was empty. This was no surprise however to Sasuke. He lived most of his life alone. What difference did it make now for him to be alone in the dark. His brother was back though. Everyone else in the village seem to accept them both with open arms. The truth was told. Both Itachi and Sasuke were victims of selfish greed. Understanding them wasn't as difficult as it was before.

The young avenger quietly walked across his bedroom and sat by his window. Looking up towards the other side of the room his dark eyes caught sight of the love of his life. He desired for so much in his life but he only wanted to share it with her, not the Hyuga princess.

His mind wandered to the time Hiashi had personally visited his brother and him. That was the day where Hiashi had asked him to be his daughter's future husband.

"_Why me?" Sasuke asked._

"_The only person I would have paired with my daughter is no longer available. Neji had declined and has chosen Tenten. Due to his loyalty and all he has done the elders and I had agreed to allow him to choose who he desired to be his wife. I do believe that you plan to revive your clan. This will also benefit both clans for when you both bare children. Both my daughter's bloodline and yours will in no doubt create an even greater powerful bloodline."_

_Itachi bowed to Hiashi, "Sasuke please make your decision."_

"_No," Sasuke said abruptly getting up._

"_Sasuke, Hinata-sama is fine young lady she is suited for you. Please think about it," Itachi said._

_Unable to resist his brother Sasuke gave in, "Fine but I make no promises that this will be a good decision."_

_Turning around Sasuke walked out the room. As soon as he got far enough away from the main hall of his manor he punched the wall before shutting his eyes._

Getting up from his seated position Sasuke slowly walked towards the picture. He gazed sadly at the image, "Even now we still can't be together."

He cursed to himself before turning down the picture frame so he could no longer see his pretty cherry blossom. Leaving his room he escaped his home to go to god knows where.

Under the same night sky a pair of white eyes gazed sadly at the sky. Hinata never thought this would ever happen. Of all people why did it have to be the Uchiha? He was cold, emotionless, and annoyingly conceited. But he was handsome that's a given. However being handsome didn't mean anything. She would have settled for Neji, then again it wouldn't be fair for him. He never asked for anything or got anything he ever wanted. He deserved to be with the one he wanted.

If only she could be with Naruto, but it was impossible. Everyone in Konoha knew that his true love was none other than Sakura. Her thoughts drifted to her husband to be.

But what about him? Didn't he love Sakura as well? Although she didn't approve of all the pain he had caused she couldn't help but pity him. It must hurt him a lot that he could not be with the infamous medic-nin.

No, she didn't want to pity him. He would hate her for that. Uchiha Sasuke did not need anyone pitying him. She shook her head furiously, this wasn't good. She needed to vent. She gracefully got up from the grass and dashed towards the forest. Somewhere in the forest was a lake where she usually trained. Now would be the perfect timing to train.

Taking off her hoodie she assumed her stance. Inhaling deeply, she slowly exhaled. Swinging her right arm to the side she twirled around making the water before her feet dance with her. Little by little she molded her chakra with her hands.

"Byakugan!"

Creating complex hand signals a flare of chakra broke her dance and she whipped a kunai towards a tree.

"Who's there? Show yourself," she said cautiously.

"Seems you've improved."

She recognized his voice, "Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?" not releasing her defensive stance.

Sasuke stepped in to the moonlit surface of the water. He didn't utter a single word.

Hinata put her fists down. She made her way to her cream and lavender hoodie putting it back on. Sweat dripped down from the sides of her temple. Say something she thought to herself. Finally getting the courage to speak he suddenly appeared in front of her. He inched closer to her face taking in everything he saw. He brought up his hand to her face and traced the side of her cheek down to her jaw.

Hinata's eyes widen. She stood still frozen unsure of how to react.

She wasn't beautiful like Sakura, he thought. No she had a different type of beauty. He continued to examine her. She was well built, he knew considering he was watching her train. He saw her muscles and the perfect shape she had under that large hoodie she wore. If Sakura or Ino had seen her without her hoodie they'd be jealous. He took a strand of her hair and gently slid his fingers down to the very tips of her hair. It was soft.

"Wwhat are you doing?" she asked him breaking him away from his thoughts.

He turned to walk away but her hand suddenly reached out for him.

"If you want me to decline, I will. I will find away so that you won't have to marry me," she said.

"For my brother, Itachi…I've decided to agree," he said before disappearing in the moonlight.

There under the same starry sky she stood eyes open wide.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

"Again!" an old woman scolded the young avenger. With a grunt he recited the Hyuga pledge. It was nearly evening and he had yet to memorize the entire pledge. It was beginning to annoy him. He wasn't even a Hyuga so why must he memorize this wretched oath.

"Since you are marrying me you are pretty much a member of the Hyuga whether you like it or not," Hinata stated holding the scroll with the pledge written on it.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The old lady smacked him with a fan, "In this house you are to refrain from using such vulgar words! Now recite it again!"

Sasuke released a breath shutting his eyes to concentrate. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He fixed his gaze to Hinata's calloused hand on his shoulder. She was assuring him that he would be able to do it correctly. Focusing once again Sasuke recited the pledge and much to his surprise he did not make any mistakes. As he sat there the old lady released a breath.

"Your training ends for today. You may leave," she said turning to exit the room for the day.

"Good job," Hinata began.

"Hn."

"Don't be like that," she said looking away from him.

"Then how should I be?"

She didn't give him an answer.

Together they stood in silence. Getting up Hinata adjusted her kimono.

Until recently she never thought that she would have to undergo a great change. The kimono she wore was beautiful and ever so soft like silk. She had nothing against it, however she knew this was not her. Agreeing to marry the Uchiha was a big step for her. However now it seemed like the clan had hoped to change her as well. She would not allow that to happen. It's either all or nothing. Accept her the way she is or lose an heir. Hinata had long proven herself to be far greater than her younger sister Hanabi. Since they were very young, Hanabi had excelled in the art of taijustu, genjutsu, and pretty much anything related to being a ninja making her look like a weakling.

But for now Hinata will just follow the clan's orders until her coronation. Once she's the leader she'll be able to do whatever she wanted.

"Just be happy that you got through this task. It could have been much worse," she said staring out at the window.

They began to exit the room when suddenly the closet door across the room slid open and two children fell out.

"You idiot! Now we'll get in trouble," the boy said.

"I..i I'm sorry," the little girl apologized.

The two children stood up and got on their knees.

"Hinata-sama we're sorry for intruding!" the rambunctious boy yelled.

Sasuke stared at the children without so much of a care. Hinata stepped forward bringing their heads up with her fingers, "There's no need to bow," she said kindly.

The girl looked up and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, it's just…you look very beautiful today," she blushed admiring her.

Hinata smiled, "Did you have fun watching Sasuke-san training today?"

Sasuke frowned, was she trying to make fun of him?

The children laughed, "I always thought an Uchiha was supposed to be invincible and cool but you're performance was just sad," the boy said.

A vein grew at Sasuke's temple, "What did you say brat?"

The boy stuck his tongue out, "You heard what I said."

Later that day.

Hinata giggled.

"Stop laughing," Sasuke said slouching over the table as he sat across the table from the Hyuga princess.

"Sorry, I didn't think Akihiro would get to you so easily."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san, don't you think he's similar to Naruto? Maybe that's why you two get along well," she said sipping her tea. She thought back to the young siblings that had fallen out the closet. Akihiro and the girl Mina were twins, children of her personal maid. She never met them before but she had heard stories about them. They were cute.

"Don't mention the dobe's name. Having one of him is enough. We don't need another one."

Hinata mused at his irritation. He truly was the opposite of Naruto. Once again silence passed them. Hinata stared at the younger Uchiha. Although they never spoke before it seems that they could get along well. He didn't seem to have a problem with her nor she with him. Maybe marrying him won't be too bad, right?

"What are you staring at?" he asked her with his 'I'm a badass' attitude.

'Never mind' she thought in her head.

"Nothing."

"So, what should we do now?" she asked.

"I'm going home."

"Oh, okay." For some reason she felt a little disappointed.

While sitting she watched him get up and leave without saying anything. It felt like forever as soon as he walked out the door. With a sigh Hinata gathered the tea set that was on the table before walking through the door. Half way out the door she collided against something. The porcelain tea set fell to the floor shattering into pieces but she stood still safe, enveloped in a pair of strong arms. She brought her head up only to face the avenger staring back at her with his dark eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

A hand waved in front of the Hyuga eyes.

"Earth to Hinata, yoohoo are you there?" Ino asked.

"Huh?"

The three girls sitting in front of Hinata sweat dropped.

"I think you need a break from all the coming of the age stuff," Tenten stressed.

"Yeah I totally agree," Sakura added, "they might end up killing you before you even become the leader for real."

The Hyuga princess made no attempt to respond. She only continued to stare across the grassy field. For once she was able to relax. She was very grateful for her best friends for dragging her out of her mansion to go have a picnic with them. Hinata did her best to try to listen to her friend's conversation. Sadly she couldn't keep up. There was something that she couldn't stop thinking about.

A flash of black crept into her mind. Cold steely eyes that penetrated her mind without so much of an effort. It wasn't the regular steely eyes she thought she saw all the time. Those frigid orbs revealed sadness. She couldn't help but think to herself, did she make a big mistake that would ruin the Uchiha's life? It had crossed her mind a couple of times that it wouldn't be fair for him.

But now that she saw the raw emotion etched into the depths of his eyes she couldn't help but feel guilty. She did exactly what she didn't want to do to anyone, and that is encaging someone the way both her and Neji had been caged in away from the world. It's been a week since she last spoke to the Uchiha.

It's clear that he didn't want to go through with this marriage. He didn't need to say anything. His heart spoke to her. After much contemplation she was ready to accept him and forget about her feelings for Naruto. But would Sasuke be able to do the same?

She couldn't forget the look he gave her when he held onto her just staring at her. It was as if he was crying inside. This made her feel even guiltier. Because of her accepting the proposal the avenger was dying inside. He needed Sakura not her. As much as she didn't want to disappoint the elders anymore, she rather do what she felt was right. That meant calling the wedding off.

"Sorry guys I'd love to hang out with you a little longer but I just realized that I need to do something," Hinata said not even looking at her friends.

Getting up she dashed away immediately leaving her friends confused and worried.

It didn't take much effort to look for the said avenger.

But after a few minutes of searching Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

Being ever so quiet she slowly made her way to Sasuke watching him train with his older brother. Every fluid gesture burned through her mind. The sweat that dripped down from the side of his brow, the way he moved with his eyes closed reading every movement his brother made, and the way his face didn't harden or show any irritation or any emotion for that matter except one hundred percent concentration mesmerized her. She didn't realize it until he stopped his beautiful actions and fixed his gaze towards her that she had been moving towards him slowly. A little startled her gaze dropped to the grass.

Funny how she had everything she wanted to say in her mind yet now faced to face with him she had nothing to say.

Feeling the tension Itachi kindly bowed his head to the Hyuga princess, "We will end it here for today."

He bowed once again before leaving the two young adults to consult one another.

For Hinata, she was finding it rather hard to look his way. Instead she found interest in the spot where a kunai was plunged deep into an old tree bark. Unable to focus her eyes on him she cleared her throat. Funny how so much time has passed and when she can finally speak like a normal person and have enough courage to feel less self-conscious about herself she becomes weak in the knees and unable to speak her thoughts. It was as if time hadn't passed by at all.

Sasuke patiently watched her struggle with her words.

"If you have nothing to say then don't waste my time," he started. He hadn't meant to be harsh but time wasn't something he wished to waste.

"I…I'm sorry," she began, "Uchiha-san although I have agreed to take on your proposal, I feel that there is something I would like to clarify with you."

He just stared at her with his dark onyx eyes.

"I –

"Hinata-sama," a voice said suddenly arriving with a poof.

"Genji-san," she said a little surprised.

"I apologize for my rude entrance however Hiashi-san would like you to return home now. There has been an urgent matter regarding Hanabi-sama. Please return with me," the middle aged shinobi asked.

Hinata turned to Sasuke apologizing for wasting his time.

"Ah.. one more thing," Genji added, "because Uchiha-san will be joining the Hyuga family soon, your father and the elders have a request for him to join us in this matter. This will be his first task helping you lead the Hyuga clan. "

Nodding in understanding Hinata and Sasuke followed the lower class Hyuga back to the mansion.

Sensing her distress Sasuke jumped beside her whispering in her ear something very un-Sasuke-like to her, "Don't worry."

Her eyes widen as he took off ahead of her leaping from tree to tree until they both got to the mansion.

Upon reaching the mansion several voices could be heard. When a loud scream echoed throughout the courtyard Hinata dashed to aid her sister.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

Looking around him, Sasuke saw a few of the elders standing behind Hiashi and Neji beside him. On the ground Hanabi sat on her knees with tears streaming down her bruised cheeks with Hinata holding onto her. Across from them a badly beaten Konohamaru and a very angry Naruto stood.

"Hinata-sama release Hanabi-sama now," an elder commanded her.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Hinata remained close to her sister.

"Onee-chan," Hanabi began.

"Shhh, don't waste your energy," she said gently. Looking across she saw Naruto supporting a half conscious Konohamaru.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Naruto began, "they made a mistake but this," he pointed around him, "this is insane. Do you really think beating the life out of her will erase the fact that she's pregnant?"

At that point Hinata immediately turned her attention to Hanabi, "Is this true?"

Hanabi looked away in shame.

Hinata gently stroked her hair cooing her.

"Is this what all the commotion here is about? Because she made a mistake and got herself pregnant?"

"Hinata-sama," the elder began.

"Nobuo-san no matter how big this mistake is, beating her and Konohamaru will not solve anything. Naruto-kun is correct, inflicting physical damage will not erase the fact that there is an unborn child in her right now. You are only wasting energy and time."

"So what do you propose we should do, your _highness_," he spat with utter venom.

"Talk this out peacefully," she said with severe seriousness written upon her face.

Suddenly he laughed, "You are not serious your –

"Nobuo-san as the new leader I have come to terms that your ways of dealing with serious matters are simply incorrect," Nobuo's face turned red with anger as she continued, "each time something big happens you turn to violence and expect something out of it. Ideally it is supposed to ensure that the situation does not repeat itself in the future however, that isn't always true especially to the extent of your punishment. You had advised me to make a change so as to improve this clan."

"Hinata-sama you are no leader just yet."

"YET…I am no leader yet…however in less than a week I will become the crown princess of this clan and whether you like it or not I have the last word. Rule number 928 of the Hyuga traditional scroll an heir or heiress is permitted to make rule or law making decisions two weeks prior to the coronation. In reality I am already the leader, the actual ceremony has yet to commence."

"Therefore Nobuo-san, I am entitled to enforce this talk of peace between Hanabi and the elders as well as everyone else involved," she eyed Konohamaru with assurance.

Taking charge Hinata stood facing her father, "Father, may I have permission to settle this matter myself?"

Hiashi nodded with pride. After witnessing her courage to speak her mind and initiating the first step of change to the clan he calmly turned and walked away from the courtyard dismissing everyone else present.

Little by little the crowd dispersed and everyone returned to what they were doing.

Naruto helped Konohamaru walk towards Hanabi. Standing in front of Sasuke, Naruto beamed at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan that was amazing!"

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"You will be a great leader," he said holding onto Konohamaru.

"Naruto-kun, if you could I would like it if you were present for a meeting I will have between Hanabi and Konohamaru."

"Hinata-chan, you can ask me anything I'll always be there for you," he said with a grin not realizing that she was blushing furiously. Beside them Sasuke watched her obvious expression. He turned and disappeared feeling that he was not needed there.

As soon as he disappeared Hinata shifted her gaze to the sky. His presence was completely gone. She berated herself, once again she had hurt the Uchiha without even realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

Hinata entered her sister's room. Immediately she caught sight of a lump under the covers of a small futon. She made her way to the futon taking long hesitated steps. Slowly she reached her pale hand and placed it on the lump.

"Hanabi-chan let's talk."

There was no response.

"I know this is a difficult situation to be in but please let me help you."

Finally the girl stuck her head out from under the covers showing her tear-stained face. In less than a second the young Hyuga threw herself into the arms of her older sister. Repeatedly she apologized for her insolence.

"Onee-chan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring such disgrace to the family."

"Hanabi-chan, things happen. Although I am a bit disappointed in you, you are still my sister. Now I'm not going to ask who the father is considering that Konohamaru was there. I know you two have been dating secretly for two years. It's natural to feel that you should be doing things that are a bit intimate with one another."

Hinata began to stroke her hair.

"I know Konohamaru realizes what situation you both will be in. If he's anything like Naruto as Naruto says, Konohamaru will take responsibility for his actions. Hanabi this is the time where you have to really be strong. Let me ask you two things," Hinata lifted her sister's face to her so she could look at her directly at the eye.

"Do you love Konohamaru? And will you keep the baby?"

Hanabi shifted in her sister's arm. It took a while for her to answer but when she was finally ready to give her a reply she stared deeply into her sister's eyes.

"I made a promise to Konohamaru that we'll always be together no matter what happens. I know it's a lot to say considering we're very young but something tells me that Konohamaru is going to be the only one I'll be with."

With that Hinata smiled and gave her a tight hug. Even though her younger sister made a mistake, she's proud of her for making an effort to deal with her problem.

"I see, well Hanabi-chan tonight we are going to have meeting regarding your decision. The sooner you justify yourself to everyone the sooner we can get you over this mountain of problems."

With a final hug Hinata left her to get ready. In speaking of problems, Hinata had decided that she needed to clear things with Sasuke before the tension between them rose to unimaginable heights. Returning to her own room she hastily prepared for her first meeting. Once she arrived a few maids had already laid out her kimono on her futon as well as prepared a warm bath for her.

"Thank you, you both may leave," Hinata said kindly allowing the two young maids to retire for the day.

Slipping out of her usual attire, Hinata quickly took her bath before getting into her kimono. She tied the knot of her obi tightly and took one look at herself in the mirror. Red and black was not really a combo she favored but surprisingly the kimono look pretty good on her. She took her brush and quickly brushed her hair until she was satisfied. Grabbing her small weapons pack she swiftly tucked a set of kunai inside her obi and strapped on another set of kunai to her thigh before wrapping her kimono on fully.

She immediately exited her room and walked towards the south pavilion. There the meeting will be held between her, Hanabi, Hiashi, Konohamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru's parents.

As she walked on Sasuke had turned a corner standing face to face with her. He had on a blue and black gi and hakama with the Uchiha fan embroidered on his back.

"We should get going," he said solemnly.

He continued to walk past her.

In an instant her hand reached out to him pulling on his sleeve. Once again she wanted to tell him so much but at the same time she couldn't.

Why was it so hard to just tell him that she would call off the wedding?

Gathering her courage her lips parted, "Uchiha-san earlier I wanted to convey to you about our -

"Yo! Hinata-chan!" a hyper active Naruto exclaimed.

She let go of Sasuke's sleeve.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Beside Naruto, Konohamaru arrived nodding to her apologetically. She simply smiled back. Behind them Konohamaru's parents arrived as well looking very shameful for their son.

"The south pavilion is this way," she guided them all.

Trying to be a respectful hostess Hinata offered her guests some tea and snacks before beginning the meeting.

"I'm terribly sorry for taking you all out of your busy schedule to meet with me about my younger sister's situation. However, after speaking with her and contemplating about what should be done I have decided that it is up to both Konohamaru and Hanabi-chan to decide what is best for them."

Both Konohamaru's parents stared at her with disbelief.

"Aren't you being a little too nice about this?" his mother asked.

"I guess from your view I am being a little too nice however if you really think about it, there's really nothing we can do. Konohamaru and Hanabi are the parents of this unborn child not you nor I or anyone else for this matter. Whether they both want to keep it or stay together is really none of our business. However I do trust that they will solve this issue accordingly. Please, Hanabi it would be convenient for all of us if you could state your decision."

All eyes went to Hanabi. With such pressure the poor girl poured out her feelings.

"I love Konohamaru with all my heart," she kneeled down on the floor, "I acknowledge our mistake and I am willing to take responsibility for it. Please, allow me to keep the baby and to stay with Konohamaru. We've been dating for two years secretly behind everyone's back. I was afraid that the Hyuga clan would be against it as well as Konohamaru's parents. We never expected it would get to this point. Please!"

Sitting there, Konohamaru's mother's eyes began to water. Suddenly Naruto stood up, "If you really are his parents and love him a lot then you will let them be. They –

"Naruto-kun," Hinata shook her head.

Naruto sat back down understanding her.

"Why don't you just let her keep the baby and see how they take care of it. If both of them cannot handle having a child they could either allow the baby to be taken care of within the Hyuga clan or send the child to adoption. No one will really be able to make a direct decision right now. Just give it time and we'll see how things go from there," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hinata stared at him with surprise.

After much contemplation and time they all had agreed to allow Konohamaru and Hanabi to stay with each other until the child is born and when the child is born the young parents will decide what to do when the time comes. Both Konohamaru's parents bowed respectfully before returning to their own home. Konohamaru decided to stay with Hanabi before leaving.

"Naruto-niichan, thank you for supporting us," Konohamaru spoke.

Naruto punched the poor boy, "Don't worry me like that okay?"

Then Naruto smiled, "I didn't know you even had a girl friend," he grinned wider.

Beside them Hanabi and Hinata giggled.

Then out of nowhere Hanabi pulled Hinata to the side, "I think you should thank Sasuke-san," she pointed her finger to the Uchiha who was slowly making his way out the south pavilion with Hiashi.

Hinata immediately apologized to the rest of the group telling them she had matters she needed to resolve. The small group nodded to her letting her leave but not before thanking her.

Her first meeting ended successfully however, that didn't change the fact that she had an issue with the avenger. She quickly walked towards Sasuke grabbing his sleeve once again.

Once again he turned to her, "Uchiha-san please come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary – The coming of the age is not such a simple little thing that can easily be passed as a joke. As a daughter of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuga, Hinata must succeed as the heir to the Hyuga throne and prepare herself for the wedding of the century.

**No Greater Love**

_Based on Toni Gonzaga's song "No Greater Love"_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

Sasuke and Hinata leaped from tree to tree until they finally landed in an empty clearing. Deep in the woods Hinata led him to an area where a wide river flows connecting to a lake. This was her training ground. She had stumbled upon this area during the days of her genin years when she had tried very hard to prove herself to everyone.

Jumping off a tree branch Hinata gracefully landed on a stone in the center of the lake. Loosening her kimono she stood tall back faced to the avenger.

"Uchiha-san I deeply apologize for taking up your time but I really must speak to you about your proposal."

Turning to face him she took a step closer to him, "I'm calling off the wedding."

"I've taken some time to think about this and I realize that, this is not the right decision for both of us to make."

Silence was the only thing the Uchiha knew at this point.

"I know you want to revive your clan. I'd gladly help you with that but, I know you want to accomplish that with another."

"Oi –

"Sakura-san will make a wonderful wife and mother. She is beautiful in every way. I am truly not surprised that you have fallen in love with her. I apologize for the grief I have put you through for the past month."

"Do you think this will make me any happier?"

"What?" she gazed at him surprised.

For some reason the Uchiha felt his blood boil. Shouldn't he be happy right now since she was letting him go? Now is his chance to go after Sakura. But hearing the heiress simply let him go made his blood boil.

"I just thought that I'd –

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her only an inch away from her face, "I promised my brother that I would go through with this marriage. I never break promises," he watched the mixed expressions play in her eyes.

Hinata took a step back. He took a step forward.

She didn't know what to say or do. This was the first time she'd ever been this close to him with him staring back at her. She couldn't read his thoughts. But now, she wanted to know. What was it that made Uchiha Sasuke the man he is now?

Then out of nowhere something made her heart beat.

Could it be the close proximity of their faces?

Her mind raced with thoughts, which eventually jumbled altogether. She started to feel dizzy. The only time she's ever felt this way is whenever Naruto would come near her. Hinata took another step back. It felt like the world was spinning around her. Again her heart skipped a beat.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself.

Sasuke searched for an answer in her eyes. He looked closer staring into the depths of her pale eyes. Then his gaze traveled to her nose then her lips. He slowly brought his fingers to the top of her head. He took a strand of hair and like before when they once stood face to face when she was training a whole month ago, he slid his fingers through the thin strands of hair.

And then like her it happened. His heart skipped a beat.

He quickly released her hair bringing his gaze back to her face. She no longer had that shy childish expression she had when he last saw her during their Genin days. Her face had matured. Pale and soft to the touch. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens above. He never noticed this until now.

"I," she began breaking the silence.

"I…I don't…I don't want to force you to do something you will regret. If that happens, I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

Dropping her gaze she turned her back to him feeling that standing face to face was putting a lot of pressure onto herself. She felt him step closer to her. His warm breath in her ear, "It's a little too late for that…"

Hinata whipped right around and he pressed his lips to hers. His left hand placed itself on her left shoulder while his right hand slipped into the mass of hair cascading down her back. He pulled her closer to him as he pressed his lips down harder on hers. After a second Hinata closed her eyes allowing him to kiss her. Her heart raced at the speed of light.

"And then what happened after that?" Hanabi asked her sister? No longer standing in the woods with Sasuke.

"I don't know," Hinata blushed.

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that?" Hanabi rolled onto her stomach watching her sister hug her knees trying to figure out exactly what was going on. It was past midnight and Hinata couldn't sleep. So what more than to go pay a visit to your sister's room and have a nice sister bonding sleepover.

"I was a little too shocked to even remember what happened after that. I think I just turned and went back home. Or maybe it was the other way around. All I know is that when I finally got my senses back I was at home and he wasn't around."

Hinata put her head down onto her knees. Boy did she have a headache at the moment.

"So does this mean that Naruto isn't your one and only anymore?"

"Huh?"

A small smile stretched onto Hinabi's face, "You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"Wwhat?"

Hanabi laughed, "You can't stop thinking about the kiss and because of that you're in love with Sasuke-san."

Hinata threw a pillow at her face.

"Ouch! Onee-chan that wasn't nice," then a thought came into her head, "the truth is embarrassing isn't it? Who knew our princess would actually be part of Sasuke-san's fan club."

"Hanabi-chan?"

The younger Hyuga laughed, "I'm just kidding. But you know onee-chan?"

Hinata lay beside Hanabi, "Whom ever you choose to spend the rest of your life with, whether it's Naruto-san or Sasuke-san I know you will be happy. You won't make the same mistakes that I made or ever disappoint the clan. I believe in you," she smiled.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan," Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

The two sisters spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company until early morning.

The next day Hinata and Hanabi sat at the breakfast table head rolling forward as if falling head first to the table. Hiashi continued to watch his daughters unsure how to react. He decided that he would just let it go. For today that is.

Once they finished their breakfast both sisters parted ways. Hinata waved goodbye to her sister watching her intertwine her hand with Konohamaru's before taking off. Hinata smiled dreamily, if only she could walk with someone like that. Then her thoughts shifted to a certain Uchiha. Immediately her faced resembled a ripe apple. This wasn't happening, she thought to herself. He's off limits. He belongs to Sakura. Not her.

She then took off to do her usual training.

She couldn't focus. She tried as hard as she could, she couldn't push 'him' out of her mind.

Wasn't she supposed to be in love with Naruto?

Then again even if she was in love with Naruto, where would she be able to go with him? She's already engaged with someone so expecting for him to fall in love with her as well is nearly impossible. Another thing is, he too was in love with Sakura.

She sighed.

She knew that Sakura is one of her best friends but she couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her. Naruto would ask her pink haired friend out on a date every other minute but she couldn't even get him to ask her out on a date even once. Why couldn't he see that she was standing in front of him waiting? Just waiting for him to notice her.

But then again, there could be a chance where Sasuke did notice her. Why else would he have kissed her like that last night?

Once again she blushed for the hundredth time that day. There's no way she could have feelings for the Uchiha. It was just too soon and too impossible. It's the kiss. She's just taking it all in slowly. The thought of being kissed by any male is enough to make her blush.

But then, why was it such a big deal for her heart?

"Maybe I need to picture someone else kissing me," she whispered to herself.

So she shut her eyes and stood very still. Imagining herself in the same place as where she received her first kiss, Hinata tried to imagine Naruto leaning in to kiss her. Although she didn't realize it, her body moved the same way as it did last night. Her head lifted up. She leaned in to the empty spot in front of her as if kissing a person there.

She waited.

Yet there was nothing. She shut her eyes again and tried to picture Naruto kissing her. Once again there was nothing.

"Let me try again," she said to herself. As she was shutting her eyes a voice spoke.

"What are you doing?"

She whipped around to see Sasuke standing in front of her. Then a flash of him kissing her burned in her mind and her heart began to skip a beat. Her face felt warm while she held her right hand close to her heart feeling it beat erratically.

**A/N - Hey guys! I want to thank you for reviewing and sticking with me. Sorry for the long wait in updating. **

**For those who love Asian drama as much as I do I'd like to note that if this was a movie at the very end of this chapter the song from the KDrama **_**You're Beautiful**_** "My Heart is Calling" by Kim Dong Wook would be playing.**

**Actually that's what I was listening to the whole entire time while I wrote this chapter. **

**Anyways I just wanted to thank you all. Also I don't really like being the type of author that doesn't interact with his/her readers. **

**So any questions, requests, or comments please feel free to submit a review or email me and what not.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
